


Jack and Patient 44

by Hisha



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisha/pseuds/Hisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the look of it, these creatures were here to repair the damages. What caused them in the first place was a mystery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't directly linked to my other Samurai Jack fanfics, therefore you don't have to read those to understand what is going on.  
> Obviously, I don't own Samurai Jack or any other character from this show. If I did there would be new seasons and a couple of movies. ^^

     The closer the samurai got to the shore, the stronger the wind got ; however the buildings nearby the harbour offered numerous shelters. When rain suddenly started pouring, he hurried to find the nearest inn. He soon found his path blocked by two large vehicles which stopped right in the middle of the street. The drivers, two four-armed creatures, stepped out of their vans and took a look at the building before them. Its dark and metallic appearance made it look like any other in the futuristic cities of this world, however the markings above the entrance indicated it was a school.

But what really got the warrior’s attention was the gapping hole on the left side of it at street level. The two creatures examined it and what was inside, got back to their vehicles in order to take some tools and materials from them and walked to the school again. From the look of it, they were here to repair the damages. What caused them in the first place was a mystery.

The scene attracted the attention of the few passerbies brave enough to be outside in the rain, including a pair of three-eyed women sharing an umbrella. As they stopped within earshot of the samurai simply known as Jack, he listened to their conversation in case it could bring him some information.

 “Isn’t that your little brother’s school?” asked the tallest one of the two.

 “It is” her friend replied. “The freak in his class got emotional again. He told me ‘bout it this morning. And his teacher said they finally kicked her out and sent her to that clinic, you know in the next town?”

The tall one nodded.

 “I say ‘good riddance’”, the short one continued. “Once Aku’s doctors will be done with her she won’t get emotional ever again.”

Jack frowned. Whatever was happening couldn’t be good, especially not if Aku and his servants seemed to be involved in it.

He decided to forget his plans of finding an inn : whoever the three-eyed women were talking about must be in great danger. This was all he could be certain of at the moment, but it was enough of a reason to head to the next town right away, despite the rain pouring down everywhere and the wind making his wet clothes feel colder than they already were. The man in white clung onto his straw hat to keep it from flying away as he walked.

It was only when he reached the outskirts of the city that the rain finally ceased ; however the wind remained constant.

 

Luckily, the next town was only a couple hours away by foot. Jack politely asked the first local he encountered there, a humanoid robot with two wheels instead of legs, where the clinic was, then left with a thank you once he got the information he needed.

This city was bigger than the other ; it took the samurai a good half an hour to find the river the robot had mentioned while giving him direction. Now all he had to do was to follow it to where it joined the ocean to find what he was looking for. While he kept walking, Jack wondered what he would do once in the clinic. He had so little information to work with he didn’t know where to start.

Sneaking into the building to look for the child wouldn’t do any good if he didn’t even know what she looked like. He had to collect more information. Simply asking whoever was working here seemed risky but it was the only plan he had…

He had now found the clinic nearby the junction of the river and the ocean. From the outside, it would have been just another dark and metallic building had its windows not been barred. Above the main entrance, a large red plate indicated it was indeed a clinic.

One of the samurai’s hands clutched the hilt of his katana while the other slowly pushed the door opened.

Inside were a waiting room and a front desk. A few people of various species were sitting there in silence while the blue-skinned person behind the desk was frantically pushing various buttons on a small device in their hands and completely ignoring everyone and everything else.

Jack carefully approached the receptionist, never loosing his grip on his weapon.

 “I beg your pardon?” he asked. “I wish to -”

 “Hey, you just made me lose my game!” the blue person shouted angrily as his device flashed red.

Even though the man from the past had no idea what the alien was talking about, he quickly apologised. The receptionist fell silent for a few seconds and put the device in their pocket. As they stared at him, the warrior thought he had been recognised and that he was stupid for even thinking he wouldn’t be.

 “Another Samurai Jack cosplayer I see…” the alien said. “Where did you get your costume?”

Under his straw hat, Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did this oddly androgynous person really think he was some other man in a costume? And what was a cosplayer?

 “I, hum, made part of it myself”, he replied, slightly tipping his hat forward in an attempt to cover more of his face without it looking too suspicious. “I did not mean to startle you in any way ; I am simply looking for someone. She was brought here from the next town after an incident at her school.”

 “Oh, patient forty-four… I heard she was to receive brain surgery or something. Let me see…”

The receptionist pushed a button on their desk and an image appeared in thin air right in front of them.

 “According to the schedule they should have finished the operation”, they told the man in white. “If everything went well, they’re waking her up now. Take a seat and wait until she can leave her room on her own.”

Did that mean he was too late to help the child? Jack had to make sure. Plus, even if he indeed couldn’t save her from Aku’s doctors, he might still be able to prevent them from doing evil deeds in the future.

He asked where patient forty-four was but the receptionist laughed at him, then told him that unless he was from her family he wasn’t allowed to enter her room. The idea of pretending to be a relative crossed his mind, obviously. However, if the girl didn’t look like him or wasn’t human (which was likely to be the case given the number of sentient species living in this world) the lie wouldn’t work. Therefore, he took a seat in the waiting room as instructed and waited a couple of minutes until the receptionist started playing with their device again. As the warrior stood up, the other people waiting here stared at him but remained silent, even when he left the room while the blue person was distracted.

 

Jack was now in an empty corridor. The doors on either side of it were numbered. Maybe if he tried the number forty-four…

The room he was looking for was at the end of the corridor. One hand still on the hilt of his sword, the samurai opened the door just enough to be able to peek inside without being seen by whoever was in the room.

There were three people standing next to a bed ; he couldn’t see who was laying in it as one of the doctors blocked his view. He could hear them mumble something about the operation going well.

 “Do you think it’ll work?” the one in front of the bed asked her colleagues standing on either sides of her.

 “It better”, the one of the left replied. “Or Aku would be furious.”

So the ageless demon had indeed something to do with all of this ; whatever was going on had to be stopped.

 “Be quiet” the one on the right ordered, “she’s waking up.”

They gave the girl her glasses and white hand-knitted hat then turned around when the door was suddenly flung open.

How did Samurai Jack himself end up here without being stopped by the receptionist?

 “What have you done to this girl?” he asked while partially unsheathing his sword.

 “Exactly what she asked for”, the doctor right in front of him replied.

Jack didn’t believe it one bit.

 “I… I asked for something?” the girl in the hospital bed said while trying to sit up, visibly still groggy from the anaesthesia. “I don’t remember…”

The doctor on the right hit a button on the wall and a deafening alarm rang ; soon enough, two robots entered through the door. More were waiting in the corridor, as the room was too small for all of them to fight in.

Jack was used to deal with mechanical creatures by now ; however he also had to get the girl out of the clinic. In one single move, he unsheathed his sword completely and sliced the two robots in front of him, then pushed the doctors away from the girl. Two more robots entered and moved the remains of their fallen comrades aside.

The samurai took a glance at the child ; by the way she was struggling to get out of the bed it was obvious she wouldn’t be able to run away. The robots readied their guns, he destroyed those in front of him before they could fire, helped the girl climb on his back and cut his way through the mechanical security guards, spilling oil everywhere.

As he got back to the waiting room, Jack found it empty. No more people, no more machines ; even the person in charge of the front desk was gone. He sheathed his sword and walked towards the door, but halfway through the girl’s grip on him loosened and she fell to the floor. He picked her up and carried her in his arms.

 “Sorry…’still feel a bit weak… and my head hurts…” she mumbled as they got outside.

 “I understand”, the samurai replied, “but now isn’t the time to talk.”

The girl’s empty eyes stared at him blankly as he took the first motorboat he could find, laid the girl in it and set sail towards the ocean, away from the clinic. Once they had left the river, Jack turned the boat around so its course was parallel to the shore. He had the occasion to sail small motorboats before, however he would never get used to the sound they made. He wouldn’t be able to explain it had he needed to, but he felt such a small boat shouldn’t be that noisy.

The girl sat up and adjusted her glasses. She looked about twelve or thirteen years old, almost a teenager and yet still a child.

 “Where are we going?” she asked.

 “Back to where your parents live I suppose” Jack replied. “What did these doctors do to you? From what I’ve heard, it cannot be anything good.”

 “I… don’t know. They just told me my power would be under control from now on. By the way, I’m Laveda. You… you’re the real Samurai Jack, aren’t you? Can you sign my – wait, I don’t have a pen… or anything for you to sign… oh poop”, she said, realising the only things she had on her were the white robe she was given at the clinic, her glasses and the hand-knit hat covering her bald skull.

 “What kind of power do you possess?” Jack asked Laveda.

It was most likely what Aku was after this time.

 “Well… I can’t control it so… it feels more like a curse or something. Sometimes when I’m angry or really sad...miserable… water starts destroying things. After I accidentally destroyed the ladies’ room at school they sent me to the clinic. They didn’t actually ask me or my mother. They said they didn’t have much time…or something like that.”

The warrior frowned. If it was Laveda’s power over water Aku was interested in, why didn’t he simply enlist her in his army? And why would he have his scientists restrain it?

There must be some key information he didn’t know about. At least not yet. However, both instinct and experience told him he would find out soon enough, and not in a pleasant way.

He kept sailing towards the town he visited in the morning regardless. It’s not like there were many places to go around here. Beside, he had to take the child back to her mother.

The effects of the anaesthesia wore off completely, allowing Laveda to stand on her feet without trembling or stumbling and observe her town appear on the horizon. She had her back turned to Jack, who was at the astern of the boat, making sure its course remained steady despite the wind blowing sideways. Meanwhile, he also kept an eye on the girl.

Air currents up high chased the rainclouds away, letting the midday sun shine in all its glory.

Even though the samurai couldn’t see Laveda’s expression, he was certain something about her had just changed but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet.

Jack could have sworn she was taller than she was a mere seconds before. Actually, her actual size hadn’t changed one bit : she just stood differently. Slowly, she turned around to face the warrior, stretched her arms and took a look at her surroundings before fixing her gaze on him.

It felt like the confused and groggy young girl was no more and a completely different person was on the boat with him, standing there as though she owned the place and seemingly staring into the depths of his soul. Her body language was drastically different from how it was moments ago, yet Jack couldn’t help but think he had seen it before.

Unexpectedly, the girl started laughing. It wasn’t the kind of laugh he would expect to hear from a child, but the kind that sent chills down his spine, the kind that meant bad news. He had heard it coming from someone else’s mouth before…

 “Laveda?” he asked.

She stopped laughing to answer his question :

 “No, Samurai Fool!”

Even though the voice was still Laveda’s, the words and way of speaking weren’t hers.

 “The girl was promised her powers would be under control”, the person who had taken over the child’s body explained. “What the doctors didn’t tell her was _whose_ control.”

Then, with a snap of Laveda’s fingers, a wave much too tall and powerful to have possibly formed this close to the shore the natural way hit the boat and sent Jack overboard.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you want to free her, you will have to kill her."

Jack swam to the shore as fast as he could and stood up on the wet sand. He had lost his hat, his soaked gi clung to his skin and the wind coming from the ocean was chilling him to the bone, but otherwise he was unhurt. It was far from being over though, as his enemy was following him by _walking on water_.

The samurai stepped back. He couldn’t harm an innocent, possessed or not, and Aku knew it well ; he had to find another way to defeat him. He ran away from the sandy part of the shore to a nearby group of rock formations and hid behind a boulder to buy himself some time.

Meanwhile, Aku reached the shore. Since the glasses of patient forty-four were now lost, everything in the distance looked blurry. However, that didn’t prevent him from identifying the white shape that was running away. The demon laughed and followed the human to the rocky terrain, certain of his soon-to-be victory. Using the girl’s power, he dried her clothes as he walked.

 “You cannot hide forever, samurai!” he stated as he reached the first boulders.

Finding him would probably take him a bit longer in the girl’s body than in his own though : just like every member of her kind she had no sense of smell.

 “I know you well, samurai. You slaughter all the drones and bounty hunters I send you daily, and yet you are unable to harm a child, even to save your own pathetic life. Your foolishness will LEAD YOU TO YOUR DOOM! HAHAHAHA!!!!!”

Aku’s laughter was interrupted by a sharp pain in the foot ; his first thought was that he had somehow stepped on the sword but it turned out it was simply a very pointy pebble. Since he couldn’t use his laser eye beams to destroy it, he picked it up and threw it away in anger.

He would never have used this body this way had he not been certain his foe wouldn’t kill it : mortals couldn’t even walk barefoot on pebbles without injuring themselves!

The demon gathered the water around him and shaped it like a spear before freezing it. When he saw a white shape jump from behind a boulder, he threw the ice spear at it right away.

Aku squinted : he could have sworn his weapon hit his enemy and yet he didn’t hear either a scream or the sound of flesh being impaled, only the ice breaking on solid rock. He got closer to where the spear landed and found out that what he had mistaken for the samurai was nothing more than a soaked piece of clothing.

He gestured towards the shards of ice on the ground and they got back together, this time in the shape of a sword. He didn’t get to actually use it though, as Samurai Jack jumped from behind a large boulder and knocked the demon’s weapon out of his hand, or rather, the hand of his little puppet.

 “Laveda, if you still can hear me, do not let Aku control you! You must fight his influence!” the warrior said, now facing his opponent but still not touching his sword.

 “You are wasting your time, samurai! The girl is mine! If you want to free her, you will have to _kill_ her.”

Aku raised his host’s hand and soon, Jack witnessed the water of his own body leaving him and spilling on the ground.

 “NO!” Laveda shouted, interrupting the spell.

The samurai took a step forward as the girl clutched her skull with both her hands but then stepped back as she once again started talking like the Shogun of Sorrow :

 “You insolent brat! Your body and mind belong to Aku!”

 “No! Get out of my head! Out, out, OUT!!!!”

 “I will stay as long as I please, foolish girl!”

 “I won’t let you kill him!”

The girl fell to her knees on the cold wet stone, still clutching her head. Her inner struggle reminded Jack of one of the darkest moments of his life, when evil almost consumed him ; Laveda needed his help more than ever.

However, before he could approach her any further, she let out a loud scream and then passed out.

 

Jack put his gi back on then carried the unconscious girl once more. His mouth was dryer than any desert he had travelled through, he felt more and more dizzy each step he took, and yet he kept walking. He wished he could drink salt water.

Before he could reach the town Laveda lived in, he stumbled on his feet, accidentally dropped her on the beach and fell.

The child opened her eyes, blinked, saw the samurai lying face first in the sand and crawled towards him.

 “…Sorry”, he said, “I -”

 “No, _I_ am sorry… Sorry I can’t give you your water back. I… can’t control it. That’s why I ended up in that clinic in the first place.”

Laveda stood up. She didn’t know how long she had left before Aku would take over her body again, but she was sure of one thing : she didn’t have any time to lose.

 “Stay right here, I’ll go get some help”, she told Jack as he got in a sitting position since he clearly was too dizzy to stand at the moment.

The girl ran to her hometown as fast as she could, ignoring the wound in her foot that left traces of blood in the sand.

As she reached the outskirt of the town, she bumped into a red-haired giant of a man with a machine gun as a peg leg.

 “Hey, watch where yer goin’, lad!” he shouted.

 “Sorry, myfriendneedshelpdoyouhaveawaterbottle?”

 “Slow down a bit, will ye?”

 “Jack’s dehydrated, he could die if no-one helps him!”

 “Did ye say ‘Jack’?” the man asked, grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her as he spoke. “Where is he?”

Laveda pointed at the direction she came from. The giant picked her up from the ground and carried her on his shoulder as he ran towards the beach. He let her climb down on the wet sand once they reached the samurai ; the red-haired man then proceeded to ask him tons of question while rummaging through the tiny cat-shaped pouch on the front of his kilt.

After a dozen grenades and four bottles of sarsaparilla (three of them empty) were dropped in the sand, the Scotsman finally found what he was looking for : a full two litre water bottle he gave to Jack.

It was obvious from the way the giant called the samurai “friend” and “Jackie boy” that they knew each other well.

 “Thank you both for you help”, Jack said while putting the cap back on the bottle and standing up on his feet.

He wasn’t exactly back to full health just yet but at least he felt a bit better.

 “Don’t even mention it, Jackie!” the Scotsman replied.

 “It’s the least I could do…” Laveda added. “Anyway, I don’t know how long it’ll be before _he_ comes back, but I’m sure my mum could help. She’s a surgeon too, you see, and -”

 “What’re ye talkin’ about, wee lad?”

 “I doubt there is any time for lengthy explanations, my friend”, the samurai pointed out before turning to the girl. “Where is your mother?”

Soon, Laveda was back on the Scotsman’s shoulder, guiding him and Jack to her mother’s hospital. It was located on a nearby small island linked to the harbour by a metal bridge.

 

A few minutes later, the trio entered the hospital on the island. They didn’t have to wait for long before Laveda’s mother, informed her daughter had returned, rushed to the waiting room and wrapped her arms around her.

 “Where have you been, my dear?” the surgeon asked her child. “What happened?”

 “I don’t know”, the girl replied. “The people from the other clinic did something to my brain and… now AkucancontrolmeandmypowerImscaredhelpme!”

Laveda’s mother let go of her, took a step back, grabbed a device hanging from her belt and held it in front of her daughter’s face. The Scotsman placed himself behind the surgeon to be able to see the screen of the device ; the samurai followed his example.

 “The scanner shows an implant in your brain”, the woman explained. “But there’s also something else… I can’t identify it.”

 “I think I can”, Jack stated. “But here isn’t the place to talk about it.”

The other three gave the samurai surprised looks but agreed to go to one of the few empty rooms in the hospital before asking any more question.

Once there, Laveda sat on the bed while the three adults stood around it.

 “May I ask you to remove your hat?” Jack asked her.

As she did so, both her mother and the Scotsman gasped.

 “Hey, they shaved my head before opening it, what did you exp-”

 “Ye’ve got a nasty-looking black rash on yer skull, lad”, the red-haired warrior interrupted the girl. “I dinna know what that is but it doesn’t look natural.”

 “This is no rash”, Jack explained. “This is Aku. He must have inserted a part of himself in that… implant the doctors of the other town placed in your head. He has done something like this before, but with bigger machines.”

Silence followed his words, as this was a lot to take in for everyone.

 “So…” the surgeon finally spoke. “The unknown substance my scanner detected also was…?”

The samurai nodded.

 “Who did that to ye?” the Scotsman asked Laveda while reaching for his claymore on his back. “No-one messes with me friend’s friends and gets away with it!”

 “Not now, my friend” Jack stopped him. “For now we have to help Laveda fight Aku’s influence on her.”

 “Her? He- she’s a lass????”

 “I have fought Aku’s corruption before”, the samurai told the girl. “To vanquish evil you have to use the good within you.”

 “Wait, how exactly do I -”

Laveda stopped mid-sentence and stared blankly at nothing in particular for a second, then her posture changed. And then she stood up and rushed to the door without any explanation ; however the Scostman caught her with his large hands right before she could leave.

The man from the past knew that, even though the words came from Laveda’s mouth, it wasn’t her who was shouting and calling his friend a fool.

The surgeon called in reinforcements and the next second a nurse came in with a syringe she used to sedate the child while the Scotsman restrained her.

 

In her sedative-induced dream, Laveda found herself alone and lost in a black emptiness.

Actually, she wasn’t alone : the darkness itself was sentient. However, it was everything but friendly. It was everywhere around her, it was the only thing she could see, and its goal was to control her… and then consume her.

 “It is pointless to resist, my child”, the darkness told her.

 “I know”, she whispered.

 “You will be a very useful weapon in Aku’s arsenal… a weapon that can get rid of the samurai once and for all!”

 “Wait, no, that’s not what I want to become!” the girl exclaimed, standing up on her feet. “I have fought you on the shore, and I will do it again!”

Waves of light appeared around her, crashing into the darkness and eroding it bit by bit, forcing in to take a shape to be able to fight back. The shape the Shogun of Sorrow appeared in most often.

 “I won’t tolerate any more insolence! This world belongs to Aku and so does everything in it, INCLUDING YOU!”

 “No”, Laveda replied. “My body belongs to me, my mind belongs to me, I belong to me! _And no-one can ever change this!_ ”

As Aku was about to strike her down with his gigantic claws, she turned the waves into a frozen shield, effectively blocking the attack, then turned the shield into spear she threw right into the demon’s mouth.

The girl created more waves of light to drown Aku in it, reclaiming what was hers : herself.

 

She woke up strapped to a hospital bed, her mother continuously scanning her with her device.

 “I don’t know what happened, but… there’s no trace of Aku in your brain anymore”, the surgeon said. “You did it!”

Laveda’s mother and Jack, who had remained in the room as well, removed all the straps restraining the child. Once it was done, the woman hugged her daughter tightly.

 “Thank all the gods, you’re ok now…” she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Jack took a few steps back and finally left the room, letting mother and daughter share this moment alone.

As he was taking one more gulp from the water bottle still in his hand, the Scotsman came back from the bathroom and asked him how things were going for the girl. The samurai’s smile spoke louder and clearer than any word could have.

The implant in Laveda’s brain still needed to be removed, but without that piece of him in it Aku could no longer take control of her. Though, her mother decided it would be best to wait at least a day or two, as having her skull opened once in the past twelve hours was more than enough.

After saying goodbye to the surgeon and her daughter, Jack and the Scotsman (who promised to keep an eye on his friend until he was certain he was hydrated enough) left the hospital to find the nearest inn.

 

A few days later, as both the implant in her brain and the bandage on her foot had been removed, Laveda finally left her mother’s hospital. However, she didn’t leave the island but stood on the shore, observing the waves crashing at her feet.

 “Ok… if he could do it, you can do it”, she muttered to herself before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and stepping forwards.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes again. Thanks to her new glasses she could see very clearly her perceptions didn’t deceive her : she was walking on water. She couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear.

She snapped her fingers and a wave appeared nearby in the otherwise calm ocean.

Aku did only one good thing a few days ago, although it wasn’t his intention : he proved that, contrary to what Laveda used to believe, her power _could_ be controlled.

And here, standing on the surface of the ocean; she swore to put it to good use. It was the least she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how difficult it is for a Frenchie like me to write the Scotsman's dialogue. >_


End file.
